Going Home
by SarBear98
Summary: Maggie is now free to come home out of Witness Protection after faking her death.. How will PJ react? And what will he do when he finds out he has a 3 month old baby girl?
1. Opening

She knew this day would come the day she could finally come out of Witness Protection and go home. It had been exactly 1 year since 'Maggie Doyle' had been killed and 'Sarah Thorpe' had been created the one thing she hated about Witness was having to start her life over again, New Identity, New Life. The day she had to fake her death was the most painful thing she had to do she couldn't drag PJ away from his life in Mount Thomas it was his home.

Lying in PJ's arms she could see the pain in his eyes as she died in his arms or so he thought. Looking into his eyes as she faded away she had wanted to tell him everything about it being all fake but she couldn't no matter how much he was the love of her life and she wanted him to come with her. It was better for her to move on and let PJ think she was dead so he'd be safe.

Little did she know she'd have a peice of PJ with her forever..


	2. Chapter 1

Packing her bags she put them in the boot of her car. Walking back inside she walked into the bedroom she leant down and picked up her 3 month old baby, PJ's baby..

She found out she was Pregnant the day before she went into witness protection she had planned on surprising PJ with a romantic dinner and telling him he was going to be a Father. But one of the drug dealers who got Robbie addicted to Heroine escaped police custody and was coming after herand she had to go in Witness by faking her death.

Her Pregnancy went well and 8 months after faking her death she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she named 'Kara Patricia Hasham' she was so beautiful a mixture of her and PJ she had PJ's eyes and her ears, Somthing PJ had always wished if they ever had a daughter. Putting Kara in her carseat she strapped her in an got in the car herself she tirned on the engine and started to head out of Adelaide towards home her home Mount Thomas..


	3. Chapter 2

Driving slowly along the road into Mount Thomas Maggie could feel her heard starting to beat faster. Brought out of her thoughts by Kara crying Maggie pulled into the car park in front of the pub she got out and hopped into the back seat unbuckling Kara's car seat she grabbed her out softly, she grabbed her favorite blue blanket she rested it over her shoulder as she undid her bra and let kara latch on for a feed putting the blanket over her while she fed.

After feeding Kara she sat her up on her lap and rubbed her back gently patting it for her to let out the air as she was burping her she noticed Tom and PJ walking towards the pub she noticed PJ was missing his usual smile. Waiting untilthey had entered the pub Maggie got out of the car with her daughter in one had she slipped on her sunnies and then went to the boot to grab her bag.

Walking into the pub hands full she bumped into someone and dropped her bag "Oh I'm sorry sorry" said the voice of a man she once knew "It's ok" she said picking up her bag and walking up to the counter. Chris having walked over "Yes can I help you?" not realizing that it was maggie until she took off her glasses "Yes I have a room booked" she said smiling at Chris, completing stunned Chris didn't know what to say "Maggie?" she asked, Pj having heard someone say Maggie turned around to see Chris embracing a women with a baby in a soft hug.

Pj walked over to where they were standing and went to introduce himself figuring Chris was hugging a old friend, as Maggie pulled away from Chris's embrace she noticed PJ walking over having spotted that the women PJ stopped in his track noticing that it was Maggie

"Mags?" he said staring at her and then baby Kara, utterly confused as to why Maggie was here as she was dead Pj stormed out.

Leaving Maggie standing in the pub with everyone watching and pointing..


	4. Chapter 3

Moving out of sight so no one could see her, maggie tried to fight the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. Chris followed Maggie trying to comfort her she escorted her to the Parlor where it was Private. Maggie sat down in the arm chair as she tried to calm down baby Kara who was crying, attempting to calm her down Chris asked for a hold, handing her over for Chris to have a cuddle baby Kara immediately calmed down and stared up at Chris wondering who this strange women was.

"She's beautiful" Chris said softly stroking Kara's cheek, "Thanks" Maggie said as she fiddled with Kara's baby blanket.

"How old is she?" Chris said looking up at Maggie for a brief moment before looking back down at baby Kara "She's 3 months, I found out the night, the night I had to go into Witness Protection that I was a month Pregnant" Maggie said holding back the tears.

Handing baby Kara back to Maggie, Chris said "Don't worry PJ will come around. Come one let's get you settled in" rubbing her arm softly as she reached for her bag.

Showing Maggie to her room she put her bag down on the bed "There you go, I know it's not 5 star material"

"Chris it's perfect, thank you" Maggie said with a smile "If you need anything you let me know" Chris said slightly squeezing her shoulder.

"Actually would you mind holding Kara while I get the rest of our stuff out of the car?" she asked rocking Kara back and forth slowly "Sure thing" Chris said happily taking baby Kara from her mothers arms "Thanks Chris" Maggie said handing Kara over.

Making her way down to her car qhile Chris watched Kara, Maggie spotted PJ waiting outside the Pub she really didn't want to deal with him right now, "Maggie?" PJ said walking up to her slowly "PJ not now, please.." she said as she continued to get her and Kara's things out of the car "Not now?, really.. Maggie you've been dead for a year when will be the right time?" he said noticing she was struggling to get the bassinet out of the boot "Let me help" he said as he reached for the bassinet his hand slightly brushed against hers, both looking up from there hands their eyes locked...

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated a while it's been a full on week with school I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger and I will hopefully update by Saturday. Hope your enjoying so far!**


	5. Chapter 4

Maggie pulled her hand away first breaking the daze that they were both trapped in, PJ finally spoke "Maggie I think we need to talk, don't you?" moving back he grabbed the bassinet from the boot "Yes I do, but not here I need to get back upstairs to Chris she's watching Kara" she said as she grabbed the last few things from the car and shutting the boot.

Following Maggie back inside and upstairs to her room PJ stoped when he got to her, as Maggie walked in he saw Chris standing there snuggling with a baby. Walking in her room with PJ following behind Maggie walked up to Chris "Thanks Chris" she said as she took baby Kara from her "I'll leave you to it" Chris said as she walked out giving PJ a look telling him to go and talk to her.

Sitting on the bed with Kara in her arms PJ slowly walked in placing the bassinet on the floor setting it up he then went and sat down next to Maggie on the bed. Looking at Maggie with this little baby in her arms he began to think about 'he knew Maggie would always be a great Mother and he wanted to be the Father to her children, he thought about what it would be like now if they had of got married amd become a family.

Not having know that baby Kara was in fact actually his little girl...


	6. Chapter 5

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes Maggie broke the silence

"So.. how are you?"

"Oh you know" PJ said focusing on Kara who was now making funny noises.

PJ just wanted to know the truth.. Why did Maggie fake her death? Why didn't she tell him? Who's Kara's Dad, did she meet someone else? Did she still love him?

Maggie was now nursing baby Kara who was getting hungry putting her favorite blanket over her while she had a feed

"PJ just ask me already, I can hear your brain working overtime" Maggie said looking up at him.

"Why did you leave, I told you I'd come with you. You lied to me" PJ said getting off the bed and moving to the arm chair across the room

"PJ I couldn't pull you away from Mount Thomas it's your home, I knew if I left you'd be safe, if I stayed there was a risk you'd get hurt because of me and I couldn't bare that if it happened" she said moving Kara who was now finished feeding.

"I told you, I would have gone with you Mags your the love of my life I would have done anything for you!" he said getting angry

"PJ you would have eventually resented me for making you leave everything behind" Maggie said now trying to calm down Kara who was now unsettled from PJ yelling, standing up and rocking Kara up and down trying to settle her.

"That would never happen I love you" he said watching her try to settle baby Kara

"PJ I'm sorry, I couldn't do it" maggie said trying to hold back the tears.

Putting Kara in her bassinet as she had now fallen asleep she looked up at PJ "She's beautiful Mags, how old is she?" he said looking down at Kara sound asleep "She's three months"

"So.. is her father in the picture?" PJ asked scared that Maggie would say Yes.

"No he's not, he actually doesn't know she exists" Maggie said as she looked up at PJ who was admiring Kara.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep" he said looking up from Kara and looking at Maggie he went and sat on the bed.

"PJ... I need you to know Kara she's yours, I wanted to tell you but..." Maggie began to say "Kara's my daughter? When did you find out?" PJ now standing up and looking down at baby Kara "She's got your ears" PJ said with a smile, with tears in her eyes Maggie nodded "She's got your eyes though, lucky girl" maggie said with a giggle "PJ when I found out I had planned to tell you but that night I had to go into Witness, I was a month Pregnant I wanted to tell you so much.."

"But you faked your death instead" PJ said fighting back the tears

"Yes.. I didn't have a choice though" Maggie said walking closer to him

"Why did you come here Maggie, what do you want? Why now?" he asked

"I came here because you have a right to know your child. I'm also free now they caught the rest of the drug traffickers, I also hoped..."

"Hoped what?" PJ asked moving closer,

"Don't worry about it" Maggie said looking down avoiding PJ's gaze

"Maggie.." PJ said putting his hand under her chin lifting her head up so she was looking at him "Tell me" he said now caressing her cheek, closing her eyes at PJ's touch Maggie whispered " I hoped that you'd still want me, want us. I will always love you" a tear rolling down her cheek.

leaning in PJ brushed his lips agaisnt Maggie's, barely a touch but it sent something off in both of them, as their tongues dueled and lips thrashing against each other PJ had past memories running through his mind imagines of Maggie dying in his arms pulling away, Maggie looked at him leaning in for another kiss PJ fled out of the room before she knew what was happening he was gone...


	7. Chapter 6

Having arrived home PJ went straight to the fridge and grabbed the slab of beers and flopped down on the couch and started drinking his thoughts away. Having found out so many things today PJ didn't know how to feel ' finding out Maggie was alive the whole time, finding out he had a 3 month old daughter and maggie still loved him.

How was he supposed to process this?

His lips still tingled from the kiss he had shared with Maggie earlier, he just wanted to pull her close and never let her go but as he kissed her he had image's running through his mind of Maggie dying in his arms..

**Flash Back**

Arriving at the warehouse PJ couldn't see Maggie anywhere he started to panic

"Maggie!" he yelled as he felt his food hit something he looked down and noticed Maggie's gun covered in blood, now he was really worried

"MAGGIE!" he yelled again noticing a trail of blood he followed it with his eyes and as he looked up he noticed Maggie stumbling and covered in blood she had been shot 5 times

Running over to her PJ fell to the ground down beside her he pulled out his radio "Somebody Help Me!" he said into the 2 way. Pulling Maggie against him so she was lying across his lap looking up at him he tried to comfort her

"It's okay"

" You can't do this Doyley, We've got to get Married, remember? I've invited all our friends it's going to be the best day" looking up at PJ Maggie was trembling.

"And you will look so beautiful, you know what I'll say to you?" he asked looking at her with tears in his eyes

"I will say that I love you, I'll always love you. You're my life. And you know what your going to say... to me?" Maggie nodded slightly

"Yeah? And we're gonna be married" he said caressing her cheek as he cried.

Maggie took a tiny gasp as she tried to breathe, taking in one last breath Maggie died in PJ's arm as a final tear fall down her cheek. Kissing Maggie on the lips one last time PJ pulled her close to him

"Married..." he said as he started to break down "Love you, I'll always love you" he said one last time to her as the Ambulance arrived.

Unfortunately it was too late Maggie was gone...

**End of Flashback**


	8. Chapter 7

Sitting up on the couch PJ must have fallen asleep thinking about Maggie. Not knowing or caring what time it was. PJ wanted answers he grabbed his keys and started walking towards the pub. Banging on Maggie's door loudly he heard baby Kara start to cry.

Maggie had just put Kara down when there was a loud banging at her door hoping it wouldn't wake Kara up, however it did Kara began to unsettle "Great" Maggie mumbled, picking up baby Kara she tried to settle her "Shh baby it's ok" she said as she went to answer the door.

Opening the door PJ barged his way through "I need to know some things" he said pacing around her room,

"PJ it's 11:30pm can't this wait till tomorrow?" she said rocking Kara back and forth

"I need answers now Maggie" he said sitting down in the arm chair.

Maggie knew now wasn't the right time she could tell PJ had been drinking she could smell it on him "PJ go home, sleep it off we'll talk tomorrow" she said setting Kara back down in her bassinet as she was now sound asleep.

PJ knew Maggie was right he got up to leave "Sorry... I"

"PJ go home, sleep" she said as she softly touched his arm.

Walking back to his place PJ couldn't stop the flow of tears, Maggie was back but he didn't know how to feel. He didn't know how to act around her part of him wanted to pull her close and never let go but things were different now she had a child his child he knew if he couldn't forgive Maggie he had to be there for his daughter.

What was he going to do?...


	9. Chapter 8

Early the next morning Maggie awoke to the sound of Kara starting to wake "Morning Gorgeous" Maggie said as she picked up Kara. Kara began to gurgle as Maggie got ready to give her a feed.

PJ awoke with a massive migraine as he got up ready to go to work he couldn't stop thinking about Maggie and that they needed to talk about quite alot of things, especially the way he acted last night.

Arriving at work PJ made himsef a coffee and went into his office with everything that's happening in his private life he didn't particularly want to be at work but however he got called in to work on a case.

Maggie decided she would go to the Station to see PJ and talk about a few things including last night. Asking Chris to watch Kara for a few hours so she could go see PJ, Chris agreed. Making her way to the Police Station Maggie's heart began to race she hasn't had the chance to see everyone else since she had been back in Mount Thomas, opening the door to the station and walking in she looked around she could see that everything was the same as before she couldn't see any familiar faces around it was very quite until Tom Croydon came out of his office not looking up from his paperwork he said

"Yes can I help you?" looking up from his paperwork he gasped "Maggie?" he said walking out from behind the counter to give her a hug

"Hi Boss" she said hugging him back

"What are you doing here, I thought, we thought you were dead" Tom said pulling away from the hug

"It's a long story boss, but right now I need to speak with PJ" she said looking at PJ's office door

"He's his office" Tom said pushing her slightly towards PJ office

Standing at PJ's office door Maggie knocked as she heard a slight "Come in" so she entered...


	10. Chapter 9

Entering PJ's office she shut the door behind her, PJ swang round in his chair thinking it was the Boss he was surprised to see Maggie standing there instead

"Hi" he said as Maggie sat down in the chair opposite him

"Hey" she said

Imagines began flooding through PJ's head of them working late nights and her always sitting across from him when they had one of there throat ripping debates.

"PJ... Why did you come over last night?" she said as she noticed he had a picture of her on his desk

"I just wanted to know why, why now do you choose to come back and tell me I have a child you could have easily got Mick to tell me, God Dammit Maggie I was a main suspect in your death"

"I didn't know they were going to do that" she started saying but PJ didn't want to hear it

"You could have found a way to tell me" he said voice raised as he stood from his chair.

"PJ I couldn't I wasn't allowed to contact anyone"

"Do you have any Idea what ai went through, any idea what it was like watching you die!" he said now standing near the window

"No I don't" she replied trying to hold back the tears.

"PJ I'm sorry.. what else can I say" Maggie said as she got up to leave she didn't know what elseelse she could say to make everything better.

Walking over to stop her from leaving he hrabbed her wrist "I'm so relieved that you are ok, however much we need to sort stuff out" PJ said as he hesitantly moved his thumb accross her cheek, stoping slightly before he wiped away the lone tear that fell from her eyes.

She automatically leaned into his touch, it felt so familiar and safe PJ looked down into her eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

At the familiarness of Maggie's touch PJ lost all control over his mind he surrendered against her he shifted slightly and snaked an arm around her waist placing kisses against her cheek before meeting her lips again. He pulled her against him as hs lifted her up so she was sitting on his desk lips interlocking again as PJ slightly tugged her shirt off as he continued to place kisses along her collarbone.

It was a familiar feeling for both of them it was filled with love and safety. Maggie remembered where they were and grabbed PJ's hand to stop them from wondering "PJ" she started saying as he placed another kiss on her lips

"PJ, we can't here and we still need to talk" she stated as PJ finally realized what she had said moving away from her so she could hop off his desk

"You're right" he said softly

"Lets meet for lunch at the Pub it's public and if I'm alone with you I won't be able to focus" he said as he handed Maggie back her shirt.

Taking her shirt and putting it back on Maggie nodded her head she moved to make her way out of his office as her hand reached for the door handle PJ spoke "See you at lunch" she said smiling at him as she made her way out of his office heading back to the pub to take Kara off Chris and nervously waited until PJ showed up for Lunch.


	11. Chapter 10

Sitting at a private table in the corner of the Pub Maggie sat playing with Kara who was giggling everytime her mum tickled her toes, PJ was running late for lunch he was always late to everything just like she remembered. Maggie was worried however that maybe PJ had changed his mind.

PJ hurried into the pub looking aroundhe couldn't see Maggie at first but then noticed her in corner of the pub tickling Kara's toeswho was giggling away this pulled at PJ heart strings. He saw the future that he could have had with Maggie if she didn't fake her death, he could have it now though but did he want it...

Walking over to her he sat down opposite her

"Hey sorry I'm late" he said staring at kara

"It's ok we didn't mind waiting" Maggie said sitting Kara on her lap bouncing her slightly.She gave him a menu so he could order he diverted his gaze from Maggie but something kept pulling him back to Kara, he didn't even know her full name.

"Know what you want?" he asked getting ready to go up and order

"Usual please" she said as PJ went to order and she put Kara in the high chair and fed her some baby food

Walking up to Chris to order their food PJ looked back at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Peej" Chris said tapping him on the shoulder

"Hey Chrissy can I get 2 steak and spaghettis and 2 Orange juice please" he said not knowing if Maggie still drank OJ.

"So have you told her how you feel about her being back?" Chris asked as she poured the drinks

"I don't know how to feel Chris she lied to me and then I find out I have a kid" he said looking towards Maggie who was now cuddling Kara who had finished eating.

"PJ just tell her the truth, that you never stopped loving her"

"I.."

"PJ blind freddie could see the effect she has on you"

Grabbing the drinks PJ thanks Chris and went back to Maggie. Putting her drink down in front of Maggie PJ sat back down.

"So.." he stated as he tapped his fingers on the table

"So.." she replied echoing his words

He locked eyes with her and asked her "So what's her name?" he asked as he looked down at Kara

"Her name is Kara Patricia Hasham"

"You gave her my last name?"

"Of course I did, your her Dad.." Maggie said a little hurt,

"Can I, can I have a hold?"

"Of course" Maggie said handing Kara to PJ.

Looking down at Kara in his arm's PJ stated to tear up "Hey Kara, I'm your Daddy" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. After having a long cuddle PJ handed Kara back to Maggie, Chris appeared with their food 2min later and Maggie asked her if she would take Kara for a bit so they could talk.

After they finshed eating they went for a walk while Chris watched Kara.

"What do you want Maggie?" he asked as he sat down at a park bench, maggie sat next to him "I don't expect anything, I just wanted Kara to know her Dad, If you want to walk away I understand but just know I will always tell her about you" PJ rubbed his face with his hands

"I still love you so much, but I don't know if I can do this" he said seeing the hurt in her eyes

"Do you know what you want?" she asked looking at him

"Yes, I want you! But I just can't forget everything, however I'm willing to give it a try, if you are?" he stated as he pulled her into a hug

"I'm willing to try" she said returning the cuddle.

"I love you Maggie Doyle"

"I love you PJ Hasham"

**The End**


End file.
